pocketgodfandomcom-20200216-history
Geyser
The Geyser is an geological feature that is a special Easter Egg item on Ice Island in Pocket God as well as an item on Pocket God on Facebook that is available for 15,000 Sacrifice Points at Level 15 (In the old version, it was 20,000 Sacrifice Points and at Level 16). Pocket God The geyser, or the Ice Geyser (given the name of the island it occurs on) was introduced as an Easter Egg in Ep 30: Great Job Ice Hole. In order to make a geyser, start on Rock Island. Make a Campfire using Wood then put a Pygmy in it, turning it into a Marshmallowed Pygmy. Now, bring this Marshmallowed Pygmy to Ice Island and pinch the sun to make it large. The resulting heat will make the pygmies burn and melt through the ice, creating the Ice Hole. Drop the Burnt Pygmy into the Ice Hole and a jet of water and ice will shoot out of the ice hole and rain down icicles on the unfortunate Pygmies on the Island. Pocket God Facebook The geyser is located in the middle of the island. It will replace the Fishing Rod or the Fire Ants. Only one of the three interactions can exist at once on Sand Island, and two on Big Island. The Rival God that represents it is Steamy. The geyser erupts every seven seconds, blasting tons of water out into the sky, only for it not to come back down. If a Pygmy happens to be standing on top of the hole or is thrown into the geyser, it will fly into the sky. The Pygmies have a one in two chance to die or survive. The Pygmy can be shot up and die in two ways. Drowning The Pygmy can fall back down, landing into the ocean safely, but drowning eventually. The player can save the Pygmy, just like if the player had casually dropped the Pygmy into the water. Another way to get the Pygmy to drown is by putting it inside the geyser, and building it up by clicking it. if you are fast enough you can drag the pygmy being catapulted up the geyser and finally drop it on the water for "Pygmy Sacrifice Investigation: Part 3". Hit the Ground The Pygmy can unfortunately hit the ground hard and end up dead from the mass falling. The pygmy cannot be saved. This gives 40 Sacrifice Coins and 1 Experience. Also, as of Episode 4, the player can drop the Pygmy into the geyser itself and have all the pressure shoot it into the sky. This has a better chance of making the pygmy hit the ground. For better odds of having a pygmy crash on the island: *Do not hold the pygmy too high (shoulder-level to most idols or lower) *Drag the Pygmy into the jet as soon as the geyser goes off. *If the Geyser is at the side of the island, hold the pygmy on the side with more land *If you played with Gravity recently, make sure that the island is level. Same.png|The geyser when normal HIT.png|An Pygmy who "touch downed" (Episodes 1-3) stuck.JPG|A pygmy who is stuck in the geyser, awaiting doom dead.JPG|The new way that the pygmy lay dead from crashing Glitches Every so often, the pygmy that is placed inside geyser will get stuck permanently and continue to do the animation as if it were ready to blast off. Other Pygmies will simply walk on top of it. The only ways to fix this are refresh the page, uncheck the geyser in the God Power selection screen, or double click the Pygmy. In addition, sometimes the game will glitch with the geyser and a Pygmy will look like he or she is walking on water (as seen in the picture to the right). Trivia/Goofs *If a Pygmy is covered in tar from the Tar Pit and gets hit from the geyser, they remain covered in tar, even though the geyser is water. *The animation where the Pygmy hits the ground was changed in Episode 4. In Episodes one through three, the Pygmy would hit the ground, bounce once, and close its eyes to die with its teeth showing. Now, the Pygmy will bounce twice and then its tongue will hang out of its mouth. The animation now looks more realistic than the old one. Category:Geological Category:Easter Egg Features Category:Pocket God (Facebook) Category:Pocket God Category:Ice Island Interactions Category:Island-Specific Interactions